Shovels, and more particularly, grain shovels, are generally known in the art. Such manual shovels are used for moving particulate matter from one location to another in all types of application, including moving grain to-and-from and/or within grain silos, grain repositories, and the like.
More specifically, some grain repositories include augers located near the bottom of the repository for moving large quantities of grain from and/or within the repository. Such repositories may include slanted or angled bottom areas to guide the grain toward the augers. Regardless of whether the bottom areas are slanted or not, a large amount of grain often needs to be manually moved toward the augers in order to remove all of the grain from the repository. As such, the user utilized a shovel, broom, or the like, to move the grain from one location to another, and more specifically, used a grain shovel to heave and/or push the grain into the augers.
These current manual methods of moving grain to-and-from and/or within the grain repositories are physically demanding and may be dangerous at times. For example, grain is heavy and moving grain with a shovel can be tiresome, cause back problems, and/or take long periods of time to accomplish the task at hand. Similarly, moving grain into an auger can be dangerous as the auger is a large mechanical rotating device able to inflict serious injury on the user if proper precautions are not taken.